Assassins
by Mew Mew Orange
Summary: Kurt wasn't thrilled to learn that Blaine had signed them up for a game where people hunted each other with water guns, but when Kurt finds out he's surprisingly good at the game things start to get more interesting. Small Klaine fluff, COMPLETE!
1. I have who now?

**Ok so this is in no way related to Steven Sondheim's musical (but it would be cool if it was.) Instead, it is about a game that I know most of the schools in my area play with water guns.**

**Summary: Kurt is in no way thrilled when Blaine signs them up to play a game where people hunt each other with water guns, but when he finds out that he's surprisingly good at the game he doesn't know how to feel about his next target.**

**A quick overview of the rules just so it's not confusing.**

**1. You will be texted by the game moderator as to who your target is. At the same time someone will be hunting you. It is your job to "kill" your target. Once you kill them, you take on their target as your own.**

**2. School, during the week days or school related activities, is a safe zone. You may not kill your target at school from 7 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon. Or however long the extra curricular activity lasts.**

**3. The school parking lot is a safe zone only before and after school. NOT after school activities that keep you late.**

**4. You have seven days to kill each target.**

**5. You must both, the hunter and the prey, must notify the game monitor once you are out and get someone out.**

**6. You may go to your target's home or place of residence but are not allowed inside unless invited in by a member of the house hold.**

**There are a lot more rules but those are the only ones valid to the story. So without further rambling on my part, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I own the CD and Darren Criss owns my heart.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was not thrilled with Blaine when he first told him they were signed up for a game where people frequently got wet. It's not like he wasn't used to it, from all the slushy facials he'd been getting since returning to McKinley with his new boyfriend in tow, but something unnerved him about people coming to his house to try and spray him with a water gun. Blaine, on the other hand, was convinced Kurt would do amazingly well. Which, surprisingly, he did. Assassins had started, and on the first day Blaine had gotten out from just stepping outside the first morning. Kurt, however, had sent his dad outside before him to clear out the bushes of any intruders or ambushes.<p>

Now being in week five, Kurt had managed to make it to the final six. Only from dodging the water so as not to get his clothes ruined, and shooting the bare minimum, one person every seven days, he had managed to stay alive. And the who school knew it.

"I still can't believe you..." Puck said as he wiped the water off his face.

Kurt just smirked at him, walking towards his car with a laughing Finn and Mercedes, "Survival of the fittest."

Ok make that, Kurt was now in the top five. Puck frowned at him.

"Just text Coach Sylvester and tell me who my next target is." Kurt said as he sent his most resent kill to the crazed cheerio coach.

"Um... Shit..."

"What?" Kurt looked up from his phone as Finn stopped laughing and looked worriedly from Puck to Kurt.

"Oh. Shit."

"Glad to see you and Noah have the same vocabulary Finn, but what is so bad?"

Puck and Finn looked at each other and then back at Kurt.

"Uh... Your new target is Karofsky."

"...Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it was really short. It's a two shot for a reason. Please r&amp;r<strong>


	2. The follow up

**Ollow. :3 So here's installment number two. It took me graduating high school to upload this. So, sorry it took so long but life=sadist.**

**Disclaiming any rights that I have to glee. I'm not nearly popular enough to own it. If I did I'd have more friends. :(**

Kurt drove home with Finn in silence. Why did it have to be Karofsky, of all people? His step-brother kept sending him nervous glances before he finally whispered "I believe in you, Kurt."

Upon making it home he got the text back from Sue that he would in fact have to hunt one Dave Karofsky in order to stay in the game. This was great. Kurt was doing just fine with Karofsky (semi) leaving him alone. Now he was going to get a slushy every day for the rest of his life if he had to shoot him and take him out of the running for the cash prize. Kurt made his way upstairs to his room so he could work on his French homework and not be disturbed. Once the door was closed he took out his phone and dialed one of the three numbers he had ever bothered to memorize. After two rings he picked up.

"Hey Kurt." you could practically hear the smile in Blaine's voice as he answered his phone.

"Hey. Um... I got Puck today." Kurt said, trying to make it sound less nervous than he was.

"That's great!" Blaine said, "Whose next?" despite being a little bitter about getting out so early, Blaine loved helping Kurt make plans to get his targets.

"Um... that's the thing. I don't think I'm ready for this target yet." Kurt couldn't help but let the stress leak into his words, hoping he wouldn't actually have to tell Blaine who he got.

Blaine's voice took on a caring tone and immediately got more serious, "Is everything ok? You're not out, are you?"

"No! No. I'm still in. It's just..., my-my target is Karofsky."

The line was silent till Blaine let out a chuckle, then it turned to a giggle, till it was a full blown laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kurt said, "What am I going to do?"

Blaine's laughing died down, "I'm sorry. You're just so cute." The smile was evident in his voice again, "We'll come up with something. Don't worry. I'll help you get through this."

Kurt loved that Blaine had total confidence in him, but something just kept tugging at his mind, telling him this was not a good thing.

"So how do you think I should go about this without Karofsky actually killing me for getting him out?" Kurt said.

"Like I said, we'll think of something. Don't worry so much about it." Blaine was obviously thrilled at getting Karofsky back for all the shit he and Kurt had to go though their first week at the school. "Now, I have French homework, and I'm sure you do too." Blaine said right before he hung up, "We can do this. I love you. Just remember. Courage." and then the line went dead.

Kurt set his phone down and stared at his water gun. This was going to be interesting.

The next day, Kurt awoke to two new texts from Sue.

"Hello fellow Vatican Assassins. It is up to me to inform you that there are now only three of you left. Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, and Dave Karofsky. You are currently aware of your target, and now you are aware of who is hunting you, however, in order to make this more interesting for myself I've changed the rules. You are now allowed to hide in people's cars, provided that they are already unlocked. You may now shoot the person hunting you so they can't hunt you for two hours. You have exactly seven days from now to hunt and kill your prey, or you will be out. And lastly, whoever wins must face off against me for the prize money. That is all, and I look forward to crushing your spirit just so I can watch you wallow in your own failure and urine."

The second one simply said, "I am apparently not allowed to take the prize money if I win but I still plan on making you feel the utter defeat that only I, Sue Sylvester, can bring."

_Great_, Kurt thought as he made his way to the vanity for his daily moisturizing routine, _Not like the stakes weren't nerve racking enough_.

Kurt sent Finn and Burt out this morning to look for Mike in the bushes, and on the roof, and in his car. With the coast being clear he and Finn made their way to school. Once they were parked and out of the car Kurt saw him. Karofsky was standing by the front entrance, slushy in one hand, super soaker in the other, starring right at him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt squeaked and jumped as Blaine said his name from behind him.

"Blaine Anderson, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kurt laughed nervously as he turned around and reached for Blaine's hand to comfort him.

Blaine merely smiled softly at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You'll be ok." Blaine gave him a dazzling smile and they walked through the front doors together. Karofsky was nowhere in sight.

The rest of the day was entirely anticlimactic for how stressed out Kurt was after receiving the text messages this morning. He and Mike agreed to a small truce so he wouldn't have to worry about getting hit after glee rehearsals, and he got all of the glee members in on helping him hunt Karofsky, which they would be discussing at Finn and his house after glee today.

After school was said and done, the glee club made a perimeter around Kurt and Mike to make their way to the cars and head over to the Hummel/Hudson house to discuss plans on getting Karofsky.

"I still think you should hide on his roof." Mike said, for the umpteenth time. Tina laughed while others just shook their heads.

"I don't think you realize how un-ninja-like I am compared to you…" Kurt said, "I liked Finn and Blaine's idea though. Waiting after he's done with football practice."

"Except I still think he'll be waiting for you. He may be dumb but he ain't that dumb. He'd expect something like that." Mercedes interjected. Kurt looked thoughtful about that, but Rachel quickly voiced her plan again before Kurt could reply.

"I believe that if we lure him into your car somehow it'll be easier." She had refused to budge from her "fool proof" idea all this time and it was starting to get on Kurt's nerves.

"What, so we're in a smaller space for him to kill me faster? No thank you."

"Seriously, man hands, give it up." Santana said, looking bored.

"Well he's Kurt's target! How about you? You haven't given us any ideas!"

As the girls fought, Kurt took the time mull over the possibilities again. In the first place, he didn't even want to get Karofsky out. He was still terrified as to what he would do to him once he was out. On the other hand the prize money would buy him a few pieces from Marc Jacob's new summer line that he really wanted, and still have money left over for souvenirs from Nationals in New York. So there was no turning back. Ok. No to Rachel's idea. No to Puck and Lauren's idea, have Karofsky's dad let Kurt in the house so he can wait for him there. No to Brittany. (Like her's made any since anyway.) Defiantly no to Mike's idea. He didn't even know how he would get on the roof.

"I think I'm going with Blaine and Finn. It might be expected, but I feel like it's the best option right now."

Rachel and Santana stopped fighting, and Rachel folded her arms over her chest and pouted. Finn almost looked triumphant that Kurt had gone with his and Blaine's idea. Now the only thing left to do was plan the set up.

He wasn't at school. Kurt had spent all night prepping with Finn, Blaine, Puck, Sam, and Mike to get Karofsky after football, and his prey was out sick with a cold. Defeated, Kurt and Blaine walked back to Blaine's car.

"We'll get him. I know we will." Blaine turned to face Kurt and looped his arms around his waist and kissed his nose.

Kurt made a face between a grimace and a smile. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaned his forehead against his shoulder. "Is it weird that I'm so scared to do this?" He mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"Not at all."

"Ok." He paused, "Then how come you're so ok with it?" Kurt looked up and smirked, "You seem all too happy with my impending doom, via death by water gun."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer, "I secretly want you out of the way so I can go after your brother."

Kurt laughed too, "Been there, pined after that, not worth it."

"Wow. So gay."

Kurt and Blaine turned and looked at the voice they knew all too well. Karofsky was standing there staring at them, a wadded up tissue in his hand.

Kurt stared at him, wide eyed as Karofsky walked closer and shouldered between them as their grip on each other loosed. Blaine tottered and Kurt's water gun fell out of his grip and onto the ground. Karofsky turned and looked from Kurt to the water gun. Kurt's eyes went even wider as he scrambled to pick it up. Karofsky just smirked and walked into the school.

Kurt didn't say anything on the ride home. Nor did he say much when he got home. Or when he and Blaine went upstairs to work on French together. When Kurt finally made it into his room he sat on the bed, put his head in his hands, and spoke.

"He's going to kill me." Kurt was barely audible through his hands, "I'm going to die, and knowing Karofsky it will not be swift."

Blaine sat down and put his arm around his boyfriend and tried to give off the most comforting vibe he could. "I know you can do it. It won't be that bad. I promise."

"How do you know? You didn't even have your water gun bought when you got out." Kurt shot him his bitch face from between his fingers. Blaine's face dropped, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't take this out on me." His tone was a lot calmer than his features, which were now ridged. "You aren't the only one worried. I don't want him to hurt you either, and no one's going to let him hurt you. Plus, it's a game. The outcome can't be nearly as bad as you think it will be."

Kurt felt a pang of guilt. Blaine was right. Mike had even called a truce to help him. He should have been smart enough to realize that everyone hand his back. He raised his head from his hands and leaned on Blaine's shoulder, immediately feeling Blaine soften from his touch.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to go back to how it was before I left. Being shoved and slushied every day. He's been leaving me alone for the most part and I just don't want to have that feeling of having to watch my back, being afraid every time a locker slams closed. That sort of thing."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple. "I know you can do it. Either that or you could forfeit and let Mike get you. I'll be with you no matter what you choose. Just know that you can do anything."

And at that Kurt let out a sigh and a small smile. He felt like as long as Blaine was around he could conquer France, let alone shoot Dave Karofsky with a water gun. So they started planning again. This time more elaborate, and secret.

Kurt and Blaine sat together on Karofsky's roof. Yes, his roof. It was Saturday and they had been up there for around an hour now, and Karofsky was nowhere to be seen. Kurt had got a better water gun; it shot further and had a sight at the top so he could aim. They both had figured he had to come out sometime soon because he hadn't made a single effort to get Mike yet, and time was running out. So they waited for about three more hours, sweating on the roof, barely moving or speaking till they heard the door open.

Kurt lifted his gun and took aim near the car door; Karofsky's head came into view, then his shoulders, then back. Blaine nudged him and whispered for him to shoot but Kurt was almost frozen. He swallowed and then slowly squeezed the trigger. The water shot in a steady stream, fast and hard, right past his intended target. Karofsky whirled around and yelped, looking straight at them he grabbed his gun from out of his car and fired at them. The blast of water hit Blaine in the chest, but Kurt had ducked and was now running to the side of the house to go down the rose trellis. As his feet hit the ground Karofsky came around the side of the house and aimed another shot at Kurt's head, missing by only a few inches. Kurt rounded the corner and slammed his body against the side of the house. Karofsky came barreling around the corner and almost missed running into Kurt. Kurt reflexively squeezed the trigger and Karofsky stopped dead in his tracks. The front of his shirt was soaked.

Kurt stood there, shocked. Blaine was on the roof jumping and cheering, and Karofsky just looked dumbfounded. Finally Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked at Karosky. He didn't look mad. Just vaguely disappointed. Then shocked. Why was he shocked? Karofsky was looking past him near the side of the house. Kurt looked over his shoulder to find out what he was looking at, and got water in the face.

Mike jumped up and down, yelling in triumph. Kurt felt so stupid. He was out. He'd gotten Karofsky and now he was out. Plus his hair was wet.

Kurt turned and looked at Karofsky again and said, "We should text Mrs. Sylvester."

He then turned and started walking the half a block to his car. Blaine called for him to wait up and he paused as Blaine ran to his side.

"Are you ok?" he looked so concerned. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Kurt just looked at Blaine and started laughing. Blaine looked just about as shocked as Karofsky when Mike showed up.

"We are so doing this again next year."

**Fin**

**Lol! So, that was more fun to write than it should have been. And fun fact, the way Blaine got out is the same way my boyfriend got out. XD AND HE'S ASIAN! NINJA FAIL! **


End file.
